The Breakup Plan
by alice nallie
Summary: Max and Fang- best friends in high school, each with their own love lives they'd like to follow; Max wants to be with Dylan, Fang with Lissa. But one day, they go back to school only to find out that Dylan and Lissa have gotten close. They've got a plan.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, it's Maxie. So I just thought of a realy cool idea for a fanfiction. While I make think it's cool, you guys may think it's lame though, so if you want, give me a lot of feedback on if my idea is cool or not. As well, I think I need help with making my characters extremely out of it. And lastly, if you could please explain to me in a review, what are the following: Mary Sues, OC's, OOC's, and AU's? Thanks for everything in advance!**

** So without further ado... I present to you, THE BREAKUP PLAN!**

**MAX POV:**

I've always been kind of a loner. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Oh, Max, how could somebody as polite and loving ever stay away from the social crowds of high school?"

Well, it's really rather simple. You see, high school is like a pack of wild dogs. They bite scratch, they're a pain in the ass. And it's all to get what they want, which is generally even more popularity. I'm no expert, but I think that it goes a bit like this:

Apparently, it's antisocial to spit in a girl's face.

Apparently, I also can't fight correctly with punches and kicks. I have observed a number of catfights, and from what I have seen, you're only allowed to use scratches and slaps and screams, oh my!

If you aren't tan, then, to be frank, you're a loser. I have no idea… perhaps looking like an illegal Willy Wonka worker's in these days.

If you don't have a number of friends that the small brain of a popular can't comprehend, you also won't make it very far.

And lastly, it's a necessity to have an obnoxious boyfriend, who you seem to have an unspoken agreement that you are only each other's trophy.

Now, there are lots of different groups of these so-mentioned dogs, but the worst? The worst are all the girls. And while I may be a girl, I still hate how the other girls at my school are. Especially Lissa.

Man, I really hate Lissa. She's the leader of all the other girls at this school. And while I can't say that this bothers me, she also seems to catch the eye of every single guy in Phoenix Bridge High School. Including my best friend Fang. Well, Nick. Fang? Nick...

Fang. We'll just call him Fang.

Anyway, I just don't see why the guys like her. Sure, she's rich, and always wears showy clothing, but where's the inner strength in that? And besides that, she's dumber than a deer wandering onto a highway.

No, wait. I take that back. At least the deer would do that for food, but Lissa would do it thinking she was on the set of Girls Gone Wild.

And I certainly don't see why Fang even likes her. But he's always had a thing for fake redheads, like, in second grade, when we had a brunette teacher, Mrs. Weiss, well, he was didn't listen to a thing she said.

Not like I can't see why everybody in the elementary school dreaded having her for any subject. Mrs. Weiss had the most arid, chapped lips with about a billion cold sores surrounding her top lip, so that whenever she spoke, she would always smack her lips obnoxiously, and spit would fly all over your face whenever she spoke close to you. Which happened to be one of her main issues.

So, anyway. We got this lovely new substitute when Mrs. Weiss needed to have surgery on her face. (Guess that many facial spots aren't too healthy, are they?) This new chick's name was, wait for it, Ms. Bedbanger.

Yeah, I know. Hysterical. Bedbanger. Of all the last names in the book, our horny, sexist pig of a principle decided he wanted to have a teacher, in front of a class of seven, maybe eight, year-old children, named Bedbanger. He has some serious issues.

Anyway, this new teacher was certainly an improvement for Fang's taste. She had, well, red, wavy, waist-length hair that fell directly around her thin shoulder blades. And I think that that, of all of her features, really attracted Fang.

Because when Mrs. Weiss came back, she seemed to have brought back some major additions of plastic surgery with her. And she was well improved a lot.

Except for one thing- she still had no red hair. And Fang still gave none of his attention to her.

So, that's when I came to my conclusion; that Fang would only date girls with red hair.

Around the same time, he came up with his own conclusion about me; that I liked Dylan.

Okay, and that might be very accurate. Just might be.

**FANG POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my sister, Nudge, pounding down my door with her bony fists. "FANG! FAAAAAAAAAANG! HEY! MOM SAYS YA' HAVE TO GET UUUUUUUUUUUP!" she hollered.

I groaned and rolled over on my stomach. "Please. Shut up," I mumbled into my pillow. There was nothing I loved more than a good sleep. So the fact that she was waking me up was pretty dangerous for her small, fragile, seventh grader form.

Nudge, who had somehow caught my murmurs, jiggled my door only to find it was locked. I smirked.

She was probably glaring at the door right about now. "Fang… Open the door or I'll tell Mom the real reason you have those cans of spray paint right now… Because I know you don't have an art project with Max about 'abstract art.'" I shot up. My mom would kill me if she ever found out that I took the liberty of 'decorating' Principal Smolders' car.

I sighed and stretched my arms over my head, then managed to stumble like a drunken man to the door and unlock it to reveal a very smug-looking 12-year-old girl.

"Well, it took you long enough to get up, but I have my ways. 'Cos, you know, I just have that power. I don't really know how I can do things these things. Ooh! Maybe it's 'cos I'm a girl… I've always known that girls were, like, totally awesome! All girls are totally fashionable, and we all have, like an instant- ohmaigawsh! I just love, love, and love instant noodles. Like, don't you? I adore, like the beef flavors. But I feel so totally bad for the cows… I mean, like, not that I don't love a good-"

I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I was down the stairs and chomping furiously on my cereal by then. What? Just because some think that I'm some kind of emo cult leader, like Max, does not mean that emo cult leaders don't want a good, healthyish breakfast each morning. And by healthyish, I mean consisting of maple syrup with a side of pancakes and heavy douse down of chunked milk.

Lets leave it at this; I don't really have the time to go shopping anytime soon. And Mom can't because… she hasn't been well lately.

After finishing my beautiful works of art, five-star breakfast, I shoved myself out the door and hopped in my black van (So pedophiliac, I know.) and hit the gas pedal.

Look out, Phoenix High, Fang's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! As a major thanks for all of the recet support, meaning two reviews and a bunch of story alerts, I thought it was appropriate to totally update my story for those of you who care! :) So, without further ado, the chapter! Oh, and I promise that the break-up plan will be in a couple chapters, alright?**

**MAX POV:**

I stepped out of the crowded bus along with the other swarm of kids, cracking my knuckles. Today would be another day in the hellhouse otherwise known as school. I made sure to attempt to blend into the other crowds, as to the fact I wasnt really the one to give an arm and a leg to be in the spotlight. Of course, that definitely didn't work out with my crappy luck, becuase the moment I got into the halls, heading, well, more trudging, to my homeroom, I was dragged back into the bathroom by some invisible hands.

I growled and thrashed forcefully around, bucking like a bull. "Let go or you die!" I growled.

Whoever was holding me sighed. "Chill out, Max!" I sighed in relief, finally noticing the tone. Behind me were my best friends in the world; Ella, my younger sister, a.k.a. Ellabell, Monique, Fang's younger sister, a.k.a. Nudge or Chattebox, Nick, who you already know as Fang, Jessica Joy, or J.J., as she insists her parents were crazy in naming her that, and lastly, James, better known as Iggy becuase of his scary fascination with igniting things...

How Iggy and Fang even got in here without a bunch of girlish screams is still a mystery to me.

I elan against the stall. "I'm sorry, but why the heck are we even here?" I scratch my head, letting my waves fall in front of my eyes. I blew it forward, irritated. "If I may even ask."

Nudge grins. "Me and Ella decided to show you guys... this!" Iggy made a rather annoying drumroll on the side of the stall. Nudge threw out her arms dramatically, waving a paper in front of my face. I spit out a corner from my mouth and shove it back.

"I actually need to see it to read it." I glare for a moment before taking a moment to scan the page. My eyes widen at the caption; BATTLE OF THE BANDS.

I shake my head. "And why do I need to see this again?"

J.J. looked up from her book, scowling. "They want us to join because of another girl in the seventh grade that claims she can beat them to a bloody pulp."

I glanced at them skeptically, eyebrows perfectly arched in allignement. Oh yeah, I'm boss enough to master that.

Ella nodded sadly. "So, yeah... it might be true..." She looked at me pleadingly. "But I really, really don't want her to win." She gives me a depressed face, but then turned to upbeat and pumped. "And I know that we cna beat her!"

I placed my hands on my hips, annoyed. "Tell me who this chick is, then."

My younger sister gazed at Fang then leaned upward, cupping her hands around my ear. "Reese Locht. Lissa's younger sister." My blood boils and I spit on the ground.

Nudge looked at me, alarmed. "So does that mean that we are?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah."

And that was where it started to backfire.


	3. Chapter 3

Max sighed and trudged into class, finally finding a way to make it through ten feet without being dragged into a bathroom. Thank God. She was on the edge of exploding.

She walked blindly through the door of first period, she had missed homeroom through the conversastion. As she hunched over her desk, there was a huge barrage of gasps and then generally blows-your-eardrums out loud applause. She glanced up carelessly to see what was actually happening. It wasn't as if she cared. It was more so her wanting them to shut up. The minute she opened her mouth, she shut it, clamping down hard on her tongue. Max hissed quietly to herself before digging her nails into her palms.

Dylan and Lissa were standing proud in front of the desk, holding hands and waving to their peers as if they had just won a million dollars. Max felt sick. They looked so happy. Happy... together. She shook her head the slightest bit. There had to be some kind of mistake. Had to. She had spent all of her time trying to impress Dylan. She had forced her way on to his basketball team, she was the fastest runner on track, she was even in honors algerbra with him. They had sometimes had long talks while waiting for their rides. She felt like they had really understood each other, that they just 'got' each other's vibes. But now.. now it was like she had done it all for nothing. Day to day, she'd pour her heart out for him, and now, she just felt kind of... icky. Used, pathetic, like a neon floor mat. You know it's there, you see it sometimes, but then again, it's just a rug. Just a stupid, cheap, torn up, rusty rug.

Max got up and shoved past them, smoke basically coming from her ears. Screw it, she thought. I'm not deserving enough to breath the same air as either of them. She nudged her way through thehalls, trying to stay on her feet through her dizziness. She thought they were finally going to get somewhere. Maybe, maybe even beyond the step of just friends. Maybe they could be... more than just friends. But it didn't matter, because Dylan had Lissa now.

"I hope she treats your heart well..." Max whispered quietly, a small tear sliding down her face. She got into her crappy, old fashioned Mercedes and slammed the door behind her. Maybe this was for the better. Everything happens for a reason, Angel, her baby sister, had once said. She shook her head, wondering what this would ever do to help her.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Max stared at herself in the mirror. She wondered silently what was wrong with her. What did Lissa Wellington have that she, Maximum Martinez, didn't have?

The answers danced around her head like demons. Money, power, looks, charm, popularity- everything.

She blinked. Max knew what she had to do. One of those things could lead to another. She quietly reached for her toothbrush. What did brushing her teeth have to do with this? Nothing. However, only skinny girls were pretty. She turned to the door, latched it locked, and bent on her knees by her toliet. Then she traced her mouth for a moment before gulping and sliding it up and down her throat.

One... two... three.

The toliet bowl water turned to a sickly brown. Some more puke dribbled of the corner of her lips. She wiped it away with her sleeve.

She didn't want to continue, but she needed to be skinny. Like Lissa.

Max slid the toothbrush down her throat again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh you guys, I just have to tell you, I love you all for al the alerts I'v e got for this story. I couldn't have done any of this without you. **

Max woke up the next day with a huge knot in her stomach. She clutched it in pain as she sat up, dark circles under her night. She had sat by that toliet bowl until 2:00 AM last night. She needed to be pretty, like Lissa was. Elsewise, she would be too fat. Dylan didn't like fat girls. And she wanted Dylan to love her.

Meanwhile, Fang Ride was in his room, staring down at bleeding knuckles. The night before, when Max had texted him about Lissa and Dylan, he couldn't believe it. With shaking palms, he had called Nudge, knowing she would know, to see if it was true.

It was.

He had went somewhat bezerk, slamming his fists into the wall over, and over, and over. For years, he had known Lissa was the only one for him. Nobody else would ever compare to his beauty, his marvel, a masterpiece.

Fang stood up, heading to the bathroom. He wondered what he could do to make Lissa choose him again. He knew he had her in his palm just so short a time ago. So what had changed her mind? He shook his head. He was just another one of those boys, another one that Lissa thought she was too good for. He felt she was now. He felt she just couldn't compare to her finess.

But Dylan could…

He left the room quickly, then threw himself downstairs, heading towards the basement. Lissa liked her boys macho, those who could shove her around a bit, those who had strength. He was so shy during class, never raising his his hand, never doing anything to impress her. He was never entirely close to her. In fact, the closet he had ever been was simply giving her answers to his homework, carrying her boks around, and helping her do her projects. She didn't pay a dime of attention to him.

Fagn arrived downstairs and shuffled to his unspoken brother's room. His brother, Gozen, had gone to prison long ago, been arrested for the murder of his ex-girlfriend. He was a family disappointment. However so, one thing he did have was muscle.

It was't because he worked out.

It was because he had a special little prescription. **(Can you guys guess what they are?)**

Fang pulled the pill bottle out of his old pillowcase. He inspected it before breaking the seal and tossing several into my mouth. He gagged and tried to spit them out, but stopped himself. For Lissa.

Fang then slipped the entire bottle into his mouth.


	5. A message from Maxie's apprentice

_A message from Maxie's apprentice..._

Hey guys, Maxie has forgotten to update but this is a really quick thing to tell you an update is on the way, expect one this weekend? I think that was right... Man, I'm gonna get fired for this...

Anyway, update should be this weekend!

_myAPPLEromances (Maxie's self-proclaimed apprentice)_


	6. Chapter 6

Iggy sat in his homeroom, doodling a picture of their horrible math teacher, Mr. Kruenfillo, though many of the students just referred to him as a wide variety of bad words. So far, he had the same lame suit and tie on, the military haircut, and a mouth that was extremely, overly large. With fangs. On second thought...

He quickly scribbled on smoke coming from his ears, snickering loudly. He glanced over to the seat next to him, scanning the classroom for Max. Where was she, anyway? Speaking up, where was his buddy, Fang? He furrowed his brow. This was just weird, extremely fishy. It was usual for Fang and Max to be late serpately, but never at the same time. Did they get into trouble? Maybe they were just cutting today. Yeah, that was all it was.

He frowned as the door was slowly pushed open. Standing in the door frame was a thin, skinny girl, wearing a revealing, skimp pink tanktop and a dark-washed mini-skirt cut right under her bum, standing up in three-inch high heels. Her makeup was so heavily applied on, and her hair was done in some kind of latest trend. He couldn't tell who it was until he squinted his eyes tightly shut and craned his neck forward. He then knew who it was.

That was... Max?

No way. That couldn't have happened to Max. Whatever that actually was. As she propped herself into the seat, plonking her pink backpack in the aisle, She bit down on perfectly manicured nails and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He raised an eyebrow, scribbling down on a piece of paper, "Say, who forced you to wear that monstrousity?", and pushing it into her lap, grinning jokingly.

Max shot him a look, her eyes turning a bit hurt. He raised an eyebrow as she shrugged and nudged to note back to his desk. She bit down on her lip, adverting her look away from his awkwardly and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

The bell rung and Max shot up, her heels clicking loudly behind her as she dashed out, catching up to some girls, who were like her mirror images. He frowned at her, slowly pulling out of his seat ans slinging his backpack over one of his shoulders. He studied her quickly moving frame carefully. Something was up. She was... she looked tiny and weak, dark circles were ringed underneath her eyes.

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Next thing he knew, he would walk into science class and Fangles would be absolutely ripped. He laughed at the thought of his buddy beefing up like that.

Yeah, right.

However, as he entered the science class, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. If he couldn't rely on his friends to act normalish, then who could he rely on?

**HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN FOREVERS! Anyway, I have suffered from writer's block for a horribly long time, and for a little while, I forgot about the story, and then my sister did something unspeakably stupid at threw me off for a little while, and after that, my laptop broke down, then I got a new one and it's still breaking so lately I've only been on my 3ds, and... You get the point, right? SORRY! Since school is ending this week, I think I can be able to go back to weekly update, okay? Thanks for supporting me in my dreams of becoming an author, guys! Please check out my two OC storys and also any other stories, if you want. QUESTION OF THE WEEK; SHOULD I TRY WRITING A LEMON? WHAT PAIRING?**


	7. Chapter 7

The lunch bell rang at last, and FINALLY, Iggy could pull himself up from his chair, snapping out of his daze. Mrs. Schweintill's horribly boring and bumbling speeches for ELA class could really do that to a person. With a groan, he stretched and hunched his back, grabbing his notebook and trudging to the cafeteria. He wasn't looking forward to this lunch. While he was usually able to sit back and chillax with Max and Fang at the usual, as Lissa called it, "Dork Table." Which, though would bother the crap out of Fang that his object of desire thought they were dorks, Max and Iggy would always crack jokes about it.

He felt, however, he would be sitting alone today. No Fang, and he spotted Max hanging out with some other girls that all looked and sounded the same, so she would probably occupied. Which gave poor old Iggy 25 minutes of pure boredom and horsemeat.

Entering the cafeteria, he found that his suspicions were correct. A lonely lunchtime. This brought back horrible memories of elementary school, before he had transferred to Pheonix High. Ah, yeah. Nobody wanted to sit with a red head…

Unless, of course, that red head was Lissa.

And Max just so happened to be sitting with her.

Why did the universe hate him?

**SORRY, SHORT CHAPTER! I'm on my sis's laptop, and IDK how much longer it is until Drop Dead Diva is over, so…. TATA FOR NOW! BE BACK SOON! EXPECT AN UPDATE THIS WEEK!**


	8. Chapter 8

As he walked home from school, Iggy just knew something was wrong when he didn't see Fang's mom's car in the driveway. Mrs. Ride had cancer. She was dear and incredibly sweet, but her disease did keep her from doing many things, such as getting stable job. Somedays, she couldn't even pull herself out of her bed. While she wanted to help her family out so much, she really just…. Couldn't.

So, when her car wasn't in the driveway, he didn't know what to think. Somehow, he just knew, it had to be connected to Fang… no. He pushed the bad possibilities out of his head, instead thinking that maybe Fang was sick, and like the caring mother she was, decided to pull her feeble body out of bed and try to do it herself. Yeah, that was it. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he knew this wasn't true.

He shook his head, closed his eyes, and stepped up to his door. He fumbled around in his jean pockets for a house key… no house key. He prayed that his mom had left the door open. He wiggled the knob and, to his great relief… it was open. Thank God.

As he stepped inside the house, he noticed, the phone was ringing. He sighed and pulled himself to the counter, picking up the phone and holding it lazily to his ear. In a matter of seconds, his eyes hsot open and he was attached to the phone. "Uh-Uh-huh. Um, yeah. I'll be there in few."

DRUG ABSORBTION? FANG WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR DRUG ABSORBTION?NATURE WAS OUT OOF WHACK.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang coughed into his sleeve, eyes slowly forcing themselves open as he gazed ahead of him, his blurry obsidian eyes trying to force themselves into focusing, though all he could manage was a glimpse of several sharp corners, though he could make out the room's color theme- it looked white, as if he were in house-edition Antarctica.

The second thing he felt was wires, tangled around himself. He groaned slightly, letting a curse brush past his lips as he felt around him, scratching upwards on his forearm but stopping in his inner elbow, a look of confusion gracing his face. "Wha-" He paused, feeling around to make sure he had it correct. Wires sucked into his arms. He grit his teeth in annoyance. "The hell is going on?" he whispered. A beeping noise echoed him in the background, his vision beginning to get into better accordance. He stopped. The steady pulse frightened him, jumping higher and dramatically as he shot up, the response of metal creaks. A hospital. He hated hospitals, of all things, they made his toes clam up and his nose burn worse the blue fire.

"Oh, I see you're awake." A man entered the room, the ghost of a smile tainting his lips. His hair was grayed and thin, brushed back neatly, creases drawn thickly over his tan skin. A crisp white surgical coat cascaded to his ankles, overtop a clean white blouse and a pair of trousers. Fang, realizing this was probably the docter. He crinkled his nose, coughing into his sleeve and squeezing an eye shut, nodding lightly over at the man and encouraging for him to explain- why was he in there again?

The man took the hint, glancing down to the clipboard in front of him and nodding. "Well, you see, Nicolas-" Fang tensed visibly at the usage of his birth name- "you're in here for drug abuse." He said the last part softly, peering through his glasses at Fang, who simply glanced away, his lips pressed in a fine line. "Do you know anything about that?"

Fang paused, eyes shifting upwards to stare at the doctor, "No." He lied blankly. Though at the bottom of his heart, he knew it wasn't honest, he told himself over again, it was simply just a repair. A boost, if you may. But not a drug. Never to be considered as something so ugly as a drug. Lissa wouldn't accept ugly, so therefore, he refused to be known as ugly, no, never.

It was just a boost.

The doctor winced, able to easily decipher the young man's lies. He said nothing, nodding grimly and staring at the clipboard, glancing up once over the top of it, only to be greeted with messy black hair. "Well, Nicolas, that greatly confuses me. Your younger sister, the poor thing, called us in tears... we took a blood sample. Accordingly, you have a heavy overdose of anabolic-androgenic-steroids in your system. And I'm guessing you know nothing about that."

Fang shrugged in response. Nothing, nothing at all... The man sighed, smoothing a hand over his wrinkled forehead. "Fine. You're going to have visitors arriving soon, I thought I should mention." Fang's ears perked, perhaps it was Lissa to dump that Dylan guy... and maybe perhaps take him instead... He frowned. No, that was in his dreams. Never to happen... probably just Iggy or Max or Nudge or someone, but not who he wanted to see. He wanted to see his Red-Headed-Wonder.

The doctor's eyes lidded as he exited, if only the boy could accept what he truly had...

Like a wonderful girl named Max.


End file.
